


Daughter of Tzor

by Treon



Series: Who I Was, Who I Will Be [2]
Category: Psalms - Fandom, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Belonging, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Identity Issues, Immigration & Emigration, Peoplehood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Based on Psalms 45





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstriferousSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/gifts).



> Based on Psalms 45

The princess stood by the window, gazing out.  The city of Shomron, the capital of Ephraim, was situated among low, rolling hills.  They stretched out around it, filled with carefully tended vineyards and olive orchards.  But the princess did not see them.  Her gaze was fixed far beyond them.  For there, out in the distance, she could spot a line of glittering light.    
  
The sea.  
  
The sunlight dancing on the waters called out to her.  For she was the daughter of the sea, the daughter of Tzor.  Her people were known throughout the world as the greatest sailors.  She had practically been raised among the waves.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tried to bring up the sounds of home, the lapping of the waves on the walls of her island birthplace.  
  
But a lyre song intruded, amid the sounds of singing outside.  She opened her eyes and looked down.  
  
Below her, the town square was filled with people, milling about, celebrating.  The wedding festivities - _her_ wedding festivities - will last the whole month.  The Royal Stores will provide free food and drink for the duration, and the people had flocked from all over the kingdom to Shomron, to share the joy.  
  
Yesterday, at the big event, the King's poet had praised his benefactor, extolling his virtues in front of an appreciative audience: the King, of course - her new husband; her parents, rulers of Tzor; and an enthralled public.  
  
"Hearken, O daughter, and consider, and incline thine ear; forget also thine own people, and thy father's house," he had sang, to loud applause from the crowd.  
  
As if.  
  
Her marriage sealed the pact of friendship between the peoples of Tzor and Ephraim.    
  
She had been raised knowing that one day she would be wed to one of her father's allies.  She would represent Tzor and her people in some distant land.  
  
Her mother had told her, from a very young age: "Never forget who you are and where you come from, daughter of mine.  Remember that whatever happens in the future, you are a daughter of Tzor, of royal blood.  Your enemies will never be able to take that away from you."  
  
She had often heard the story of Jezebel, the daughter of Sidon, who had stoically faced her soon-to-be executioners, ensuring her makeup was just-so before they savagely killed her.  
  
She expected nothing less of herself.  
  
She was a Daughter of Tzor, and now she was the Queen of Ephraim.  She will bear the Ephramite King's heirs.  They will be the sons of the mountains and they will grow big and strong running up and down the hills.  But the sea will flow in their veins as well, for they will also be the sons of Tzor.  Her people will be their people, and her father's house will be their house.


End file.
